Aquél Suceso Innombrable
by MarianaMasen
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy cambiaría después de la Guerra.Tampoco pensó que estuviera enamorada de ella. —¡Estoy enamorándome de tí, joder!—exclamó Draco— Y odio eso, ¡lo odio! Concurso de las Weird Sisters: Una charla pendiente. Imagen de Viridianne
1. Chapter 1

Este es un two shot que habla sobre que pasaría si Draco hablara con el Dr. Granger para pedirle la mano de Hermione. Es un reto de los Weird Sisters: «Una charla pendiente». Sinceramente, siempre he creído que el Sr. Granger es muy bondadoso y Draco muy serio y quisquilloso sobre el tema. Serán dos capítulos: El primero que habla sobre la relación de Hermione y Draco y el segundo sobre la «charla». Habrá mucho humor y un poco de romance.

Espero que sean bueno.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

Se podría decir que aquello no fue algo premeditado ni planeado; solo fue espontáneo. Al terminar la guerra, la brillante Hermione Granger fue a parar a Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Jamás se imagino que tendría rápidamente un trabajo en el Ministerio a pesar de sus grandes expectativas.

Todos los días subía el ascensor donde se encontraba inevitablemente con gran parte de sus ex compañeros. Algunos amigos de Hermione y otros no tanto, como Lavander Brown, Zacharias Smith, Cormac McLaggen (el último siempre queriendo seguir saliendo con ella, a pesar de las rotundas negativas de la chica) o como Draco Malfoy. Malfoy no era precisamente desagradable, simplemente no le prestaba atención y solo le hacía comentarios casuales como: «Y ¿cómo sigue la Comadreja?» «Es increíble que McLaggen siga loco por tí» o el más reciente: «Deberías estar con alguien mejor, Granger; alguien de tu nivel... tal vez Potter, por ejemplo»

Hermione se sorprendía como había cambiado Malfoy e intuía que se debía a la Guerra. Al fin y al cabo, Ron, Harry y ella también habían cambiado. Ya no era la chica que quería ser la primera en todo; Ron se convirtió en un gran chico e inclusive Harry consiguió una paz y calma consigo mismo. Inclusive Ron y ella salían oficialmente.

Era algo divertido ver como se aparecía en su despacho y después de iban a comer a algún restaurante muggle. Los fines de semana se la pasaban en la Madriguera y en su casa como si fueran recién casados; pero a pesar de todos aquellos intimo momentos juntos, Hermione no se sentía bien al estar junto a Ron como su novia. Prefería estar con él como amigos, pero pensaba que aquello se debía a que fueron amigos mucho tiempo.

Pero no pensaba mucho en eso ya que tenía una enorme carga de trabajo diario. Aquél día por ejemplo, tenía que ver a un miembro de la Brigada del Uso Indebido de la Magia para ver como arreglar el asunto de que los _muggles_ vieran a animales mágicos cuando iban de acampada.

—Adelante—dijo Hermione al oír como tocaban la puerta— Ya era hora de que llegara, debemos formular varios cuestionarios y... ¡Malfoy!

—¿Que esperabas, Granger? ¿Algún tarado patético como Weasley?

—Arthur Weasley no es un tarado—se indigno Hermione— Y ¿cómo estas tú en este empleo? No es que ...

—... soy el más competente para esto y no es tu asunto saber mis motivos. Ahora empecemos.

Después de aquellas visitas inoportunas, metieron a Hermione en un lió. Por una parte no podía hacer que su reciente "relación" con Malfoy saliera a la luz por un motivo que no se explicaba ella misma, y por otro lado, Ron y ella se iban alejando cada vez más. No es que ya no se besaran o algo por el estilo, era que siempre tenía el trabajo encima (y a Malfoy, también) Sabía que lo mejor era darse un tiempo con Ron. No fue tan difícil como esperaba, Ron lo acepto con gran calma y serenidad. Tal vez la guerra le había cambiado a él, también.

Y fue un día soleada, cuando _esa_ pequeña gota derramo el vaso. Hermione se hallaba con Malfoy, para variar, revisando documentos cuando la manga de su túnica se bajo y revelo las palabras «Sangre sucia» grabadas como una cicatriz perpetua en ella. Como un recordatorio de lo que era. La chica no se dio cuenta del detalle, hasta que sintió como los dedos de Malfoy tocaban aquella _zona_.

—Lo siento—dijo Malfoy mirándola fijamente, tanto que a Hermione le sorprende ver su mirada franca y avergonzada.

—¿Que cosa?—Intenta pasar indiferente ante la mirada de la chica.

—No debí que la loca de mi tía te hiciera daño...

—No debes disculparte de algo que no tienes la culpa—razono Hermione, e intento seguir enfrascada en los pergaminos. —¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una ley para prohibir que los magos estén con mascotas mágicas cerca de los muggles? Aquí ya van cien casos en los que...

—¿No me oíste?—la interrumpe Malfoy, enfadado— Lo siento.

—Te oí perfectamente, pero creo que no deberíamos...

—¿Es qué eres tan terca?—Malfoy se acerca a ella con una energía increíble. —Yo te odiaba por ser una _sangre sucia._

—¿Y que debo de hacer? ¿No perdonarte jamás?

—Eso haría si tuvieras una pizca de intuición—replica él— Pero tenías que ser una Gryffindor hasta los huesos...

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi casa de Hogwarts en esto?—dice Hermione, repentinamente enojada— No por eso soy buena o mala, Malfoy.

—Pero para mí si significa mucho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que mi destino estaba marcado. Que sería un Malfoy hecho y derecho, siempre.

—Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¿En serio?—Avanza un paso hasta colocarse a un palmo de ella—: ¿Y si tu hubieras tocado en Slytherin? Potter y Weasley te hubieran odiado de seguro.

—Tal ves, pero cada quien marca sus pasos. Tu decidiste aliarte a otro bando y...

— Y tu fuiste la buena, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué quieres parar con esto exactamente, Malfoy?

—¡Estoy harto de esta mierda!

—¿Disculpa? Si no tienes mas comentarios, te pediría que salieras de mi despacho.

—No, debo decirte, Granger que...

—¡¿Que, qué?—le espeto Hermione, furiosa. Estaba harta de aquella conversación...

—¡Me estoy enamorando de tí, joder! —grito Malfoy con todo su ser. —¡Y odio eso! Odio sentir todo esto...

Hermione se quedo pasmada intentando pensar en algo racional, pero no podía.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Granger. No volveré a repetirlo.

—Pero...

Y jamás termino aquella frase, porque en un momento después, Malfoy la había tomado y besado rudamente. Y cinco minutos después, salía del despacho con un portazo. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta estupefacta. Después se paso la mano inconscientemente sobre sus labios.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a Malfoy? Pensó en que lo olvidaría de un día para otro, pero se equivocaba: lo recordaba todos los días al volver a su oficina. Se preguntaba en esos momentos que impulso habría tenido Malfoy para besarla de aquel modo e inconscientemente su memoria repetía el suceso una, otra y otra vez.

Después de «Aquél Suceso Innombrable» (como lo había nombrado), Hermione no volvió a ver a Malfoy el resto de aquella semana. Todos sus asuntos los mandaba con un empleado o por cartas. La chica al principio pensó que debería hablar con él, pero considero que sería mejor no hacerlo. Draco Malfoy y ella no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos o compañeros que hablaran entre ellos.

Pasaron varios meses sin ver ni un rastro de Malfoy; en los cuales trabajaba arduamente por los derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero una tarde de Otoño lo vio al estar en el ascensor. Hermione evitó mirarlo, pero cuando bajaron más personas del ascensor, Malfoy sí que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y la miró fijamente por largo rato. Tanto que Hermione pensaba que el ascensor se había atascado.

—Hola Malfoy—dijo Hermione con voz monótona, aunque por dentro no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por estar con Malfoy a solas después de lo sucedido.

—Granger—se limitó a decir él con una cabezada seca. —¿Ya terminaste la ley en la que estabas trabajando?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué se mostraba interesado?

—Eh, espero que el Kingsley la apruebe en la próxima sesión—replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sería un idiota para no aprobarla—afirmó Malfoy sin mirarla—. En fin, en este piso me bajo. Nos vemos, Granger.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza al verlo marchar. Y sin saber por qué, ella también se bajo del ascensor. Por algún motivo bizarro, tenía que saber el motivo de «Aquél Suceso Innombrable» entre ellos. Quería saber que había pasado exactamente.

El pasillo estaba llena de gente rodeada de papeles en pequeños cubículos. La gente apenas se percataba de su presencia, pero a Hermione lo único que le importaba era ver a Malfoy. Y lo vio en una pequeña oficina que anteriormente le pertenecía a Arthur Weasley. Hermione sonrió al pensar en la ironía de la situación. Un Malfoy en el mismo lugar en donde estaba anteriormente Weasley.

Abrió la puerta y la frase «Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy» se quedó en el aire al ver la escena que tenía enfrente: Malfoy abrazaba con tanto entusiasmo a una joven hasta levantarla del suelo. Hermione se percató de que sonreía abiertamente y jamás se imagino de que lo vería sonreír alguna vez en su vida.

—Oh, lo siento.—Dijo a media voz Hermione—: Creo que después vendré.

Malfoy y la joven voltearon a ver a Hermione, ambos sorprendidos.

Hermione salió de la pequeña oficina todavía con la sorpresa impregnada en su ser. Y «Aquél Suceso Innombrable» le golpeó en su mente. No podía creer que Malfoy después de confesarle de que estaba enamorada de ella estuviera abrazada con una joven de aquella forma. Y bien sabía que Malfoy no era de aquellos que abrazaban. O que sonrieran de esa forma tan abierta.

—¡Granger!—gritó Malfoy intentando alcanzarla— Espera...

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—preguntó la aludida con exasperación. No sabía como actuar después de haber visto esa escena.

—Mas bien la pregunta sería qué querías tú en mi despacho—replico Malfoy dando un paso hacia ella.— ¿Qué querías?

—Eh...—A Hermione se le había borrado el motivo de la visita al despacho de Malfoy— Era una tontería, nada más.

Se dio la media vuelta intentando regresarse a su despacho y olvidar todo aquello.

—Si era una tontería, ¿para qué querías venir conmigo?— le cuestiono Malfoy interceptándola—, ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué querías, Granger?

—Nada, era sólo una tontería. Déjame ir, Malfoy.

—Bien, ¿y por qué no me la cuentas?

Hermione se mordió el labio, indecisa.

—Era sobre la ley a favor de los Elfos Domésticos. ¿Crees que los elfos la aceptarían?

—Dí la verdad, eso es solo para evitar el tema.

—Tengo que irme, Malfoy.—Intento excusarse Hermione, alejándose de él— Te veré después.

—No...—La tomó del brazo y la sujeto fuertemente. —¡Dímelo!

—No puedo—murmuró Hermione— Tengo que irme.

—¡Sólo dilo, joder!—se exasperó Malfoy tomándola de los hombros.—Dilo.

—Quería... quería hablar—Hermione dio un largo suspiro— de lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó?—repitió Malfoy, atónito—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Granger?

—Eso te pregunto, ¿qué demonios pasó?

—Sólo te diré que ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa. No entiendo nada—Se revolvió sus rubios cabellos con exasperación.— Pero al mismo tiempo lo entiendo...

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?—cuestiono Hermione, confundida—: No entiendo nada de lo que dices y creo que es...

—Te quiero—soltó Malfoy mirándola con expectación.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos; anonada. Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire; se sentía como si las palabras de Malfoy no fueran dirigidas a ella, sino a otra persona. Y pensó que tal vez la guerra lo había cambiado a él, porque de ninguna otra forma estaría dirigiéndole la palabra y mucho menos diciéndole que la quería.

Y lo miró con una curiosidad que jamás le había dirigido a alguien. Miró su cara con atención; analizó sus ojos grises, vio como su barbilla tenía una ligera capa de vello facial de color muy claro. Y después fijó sus ojos en los de él, intentando ver un vistazo de engaño para humillarla o hacerle daño; pero no lo encontró. Solo encontró en ellos emoción, sinceridad y un poco de culpa.

—Pero...—balbució Hermione, después de unos minutos en silencio—. Tú me odias. Soy hija de muggles: una sangre sucia.

Malfoy soltó una risa floja y cansada.

—¿Y a quién carajos le importa eso ahora?—exclamó con énfasis—: A mi ya no. No me importa esas tonterías de las cuales estaba muy orgulloso antes; la limpieza de sangre... ¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué me ha traído toda esa mierda? Sólo me ha traído a un vació...

—Lo siento... pero yo no puedo...

—Sólo te pido que salgas conmigo, Granger. —Dijo Malfoy, energético— Y prometo que jamás volveré a interferir en tu vida.

Hermione miró a Malfoy algo confusa, pero tal vez una cita no haría ningún mal a nadie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía. Dió un largo suspiro ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

—Esta bien—acepto entre divertida y confusa—, pero si es alguna estrategia para hacerme quedar...

—Sí, sí, Granger; ahora sabrás lo que es salir con un alguien que merezca la pena—Sonrió, desconcertando a Hermione— Te recogeré mañana en...

Dejó la frase inconclusa para que Hermione la completara, pero ella seguía muy desconcertada con aquella situación. Demasiada, a su opinión. No podía creerse que Draco Malfoy, el mismo que la había hecho la vida miserable por tanto tiempo, la hubiera invitado a salir. Como si fuera algo rutinario.

—¿Granger?—dijo Malfoy, frunciendo su ceño ante su silencio.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si claro!—Hermione sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y con un pergamino, comenzó a escribir. —Ten, es mi dirección. Se encuentra en el Londres muggle.

—Eso es obvio—afirmó él con petulancia, pero añadió—: Te recogeré a las ocho en punto, Granger.

—¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto Hermione con cierto recelo.

—A cenar, ¿a dónde creías?

—Oh, es solo que quería saber a donde iríamos, es todo—replicó Hermione tranquilamente.—En fin... mañana te veo.

—Mañana—murmuró Malfoy viéndola subir el ascensor con una emoción llenándole el estómago.— Mi padre va a matarme—añadió con tono divertido.

Se sentía mas libre que nunca al quitarse ese peso de encima. El peso de Granger y su locura febril.

* * *

Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo indecisa. No sabía que ponerse en aquella ocasión. Tal vez unos jeans y un abrigo estuvieran bien, pensó arrugando ligeramente el ceño mirando su ropa. Es un Malfoy, Hermione, se recordó, seguramente querrá ir a un lugar elegante y fino como él.

La chica se mordió los labios con impaciencia. Faltaba menos de una hora para que Malfoy pasara por ella. Volvió a su clóset y sacó un vestido muy sencillo de color granate que Ginny le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Era muy sencillo pero elegante. Se miró con el vestido puesto y se admiro de lo bien que le quedaba. Como ya no quedaba más tiempo, se puso su abrigo encima y con unas sencillas zapatillas, bajó para abrirle la puerta a Malfoy.

—Hola—lo saludo poniéndose su zapatilla en el pie— Espera un momento, voy por mi bolsa. —Añadió subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Malfoy se quedó en la sala de su casa. Sentía curiosidad por saber como era el lugar en donde vivía Granger. Vió docenas de libros repantigados en un librero, un extraño artefacto que tenía una especie de antena de meta (seguramente muggle), un inmenso sofá de color crema. También notó como no tenía comedor y su cocina era diminuta. Estaba repleta de extraños artefactos muggles; una enorme tipo alacena de color blanco con una manija, con la diferencia que cuando se abría, golpeaba un frío viento. También había otros aparatos extraños que no se molesto en ver como funcionaban.

—¿Qué haces?—La voz de Hermione le llegó como si fuera de otro lugar.

Malfoy volteó a verla y se quedó sorprendido. La joven llevaba puesto un elegante vestido granate que le favorecía enormemente y encima un abrigo café. Calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo color que el abrigo. Pero lo mejor era su cara; estaba sonrojada ante su mirada. Su cabello lo traía como siempre; suelto como un arbusto.

—Es hora de irnos—Malfoy eludió la pregunta que le había lanzado la chica anteriormente—: Abrígate porque afuera hace frío.

¿Abrígate porque hace frío?, repitió Hermione divertida. Eso era nuevo en Malfoy.

Malfoy la traslado mediante Aparición a un pequeño restaurante mágico. Se veía bastante elegante, y Hermione agradeció internamente haber traído un vestido decente para la ocasión. Echó una mirada a su acompañante y ahogó un suspiro.

Él vestía un traje negro bastante a la medida, con una camisa blanca abierta a causa de no traer corbata. Se veía bastante guapo, admitió Hermione a regañadientes. Incluso cuando Draco Malfoy no era alguien preferido por ella, tenía que admitir que era bastante guapo.

Entraron y de inmediato toda una horda de gente volteó a mirarlos. Hermione intentó esconderse en su abrigo pero alguien ya se lo había quitado. Miró como los magos intentaban averiguar como había ocurrido aquel extraño suceso; no era de menos, ya que la pareja era Hermione Granger (heroína de la guerra y mejor amiga de Harry Potter) y Draco Malfoy (mortífago a todas luces).

La extraña pareja fue a parar a un rincón solitario. Hermione sostenía su bolso entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Sonrió quedamente al ver como un empleado traía un menú para los dos.

—Gracias—murmuró Hermione, y echo una ojeada al menú. Todo se veía delicioso y seguramente muy caro, ya que nada traía el precio. Miró a Malfoy intentado entablar conversación pero él estaba mirando el menú muy concentrado.

—¿Y qué vas a pedir?—dijo Hermione, intentando hacer plática.

—Una sopa y después un filete, ¿y tú?—Apartó el menú de sus manos y le dirigió a Hermione toda su atención.

—Eh... supongo que lo mismo. No soy muy buena escogiendo... Ron siempre pedía para los dos.

A la mención de Ronald, Malfoy la miró con mas atención, y fingiendo interesarse en el vino que le mostraban en ese momento. Los camareros les sirvieron a cada uno vino tinto en una copa y después se marcharon.

—Así que...—Malfoy tomó un poco de vino—, ¿sales con la Comadreja?

—No le digas así—le espetó molesto y añadió en tono mas calmado—: Rompí con él hace varios meses.

—No me digas—soltó él, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿A qué se debió ese cambio?

—Creo que no te incumbe, Malfoy.—Replico ella, tomando un trago de su copa.

Nunca antes había tomado bebidas que salieran del jugo de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla. A excepción del Whisky de Fuego que habían tomado al haber muerto Ojoloco. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, y fijó su vista en la comida que habían comenzado a traer.

—¿En qué piensas?—dijo Malfoy fijando su mirada en la chica—: Tal vez en que todo esto es una locura de primera, seguramente.

—No—contesto Hermione con seguridad, a sorpresa de Malfoy—. Pensaba en la Guerra y en cómo había afectado a las personas.

—¿Estas pensando en el motivo por el cual te besé?—preguntó Malfoy después de haber estado varios minutos comiendo en silencio.

—Ambos sabemos que ese tema no se toca, Malfoy—le previno Hermione— A menos que quieras que salgamos discutiendo, como siempre.

—¿Como siempre?—repitió atónito.

—Exacto, así que será mejor que sigamos comiendo pacíficamente—explico Hermione hábilmente.— ¿Por qué quisiste trabajar en el Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia?—añadió escrutándole el rostro.

—Porque quería saber y estudiar como eran los _muggles_. Y saber si era necesario tanta repulsión hacia ellos.

Hermione esperaba una respuesta como: «El Ministerio me obligó a hacerlo en vez de ir a Azkabán» u otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Sintió como un sentimiento la obligó a mirarlo detenidamente.

—Cambiaste—afirmó Hermione, mas para para ella misma que para él.

—Todos lo hacen—replicó Malfoy pidiendo postre para ambos a un mesero.

Después de que comieran su tarta de melaza con nieve de vainilla encima, Hermione sentía que estaba con otra persona. Otro Malfoy, musito para sus adentros.

Pasaron horas hablando sobre trivialidades de la vida, de como Hermione había estudiado en Hogwarts, como Malfoy se divertía a causa de los ingeniosos inventos _muggles_. La chica no recordaba hace cuanto no se divertía tanto y jamás de los jamases, pensó que lo haría al lado de Draco Malfoy. Sonreía francamente y reía ante los relatos de Malfoy.

—Es hora de marcharnos—dijo él en un momento de la conversación—. Están a punto de cerrar el restaurante.

—¿Tan tarde es?—se extraño Hermione— ¿Qué hora es?

—La una y media de la mañana—replico Malfoy pidiendo la cuenta.

—¡Oh por Dios! Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y es tardísimo.

—Vayámonos de aquí—replico Malfoy con una discreta sonrisa al ver como la chica empezaba a ponerse histérica.

Se aparecieron en su apartamento y Hermione lo abrió rápidamente.

—Bueno, me divertí bastante esta noche.—Empezó a decir Hermione, quedándose rezagada enfrente de su puerta— Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches... Draco.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Y aquél fue el principio de una extraña relación entre ambos. Meses después, en una noche de tormenta, Malfoy apareció en su casa, empapado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Hermione, somnolienta (era medianoche)—. ¿Por qué vienes..?

—Le he dicho a mis padre que me casaré contigo y me han corrido de la casa— explico Malfoy sin una pizca de infelicidad— Madre ha dicho que intentará convencer a padre de la idea.

—¿Casarme contigo?—replicó Hermione, atónita— Si ni siquiera tenemos cuatro meses de estar juntos. ¿Lo dices en serio?—añadió sentándose en el sofá. —Es una locura.

—¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es que... no estoy segura. —Titubeó Hermione.

—¿Segura de qué?—preguntó Draco poniéndose a su lado.

—De que tu me ames realmente—admitió Hermione en un débil susurro.

—¿Tu crees que si no te amará, haría esto?— Malfoy comenzó a remarcarle con un dedo su cara hasta detenerse en su boca— ¿O esto?—Acercó su boca a la de ella lentamente, primero como una caricia y después con pasión.

Hermione jadeó al sentir la boca de Draco en su cuello y le tomó su cabello al ritmo en el que él la besaba en el cuello.

—¿O tal vez esto?— empezó a darles pequeños besos hasta llegar a la comisura de su camisa de dormir y se la empezó a quitar lentamente. Empezó a besar cada fibra de su ser y sentía como Hermione jadeaba ligeramente.

Y en aquellas caricias, Draco Malfoy le juró amor eterno al hacerle el amor. Tal vez no era la manera mas propia de proponerlo matrimonio, pero Hermione nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Y supo en aquel momento que siempre lo vería despertar. Y lo vería quejarse al ver que tenía que preparar el desayuno. O que lo vería sonreír y reír al verle su cabello tan desordenado en las mañanas.

—Te amo, Hermione Granger. —Suspiro Malfoy al verla despertar aquella dorada mañana. —Te amo tanto...—La beso apasionadamente en un hombro desnudo.

Y Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Tanto para conocer a mis padres?

* * *

_¡Tachán! Ha sido difícil hacer esto pero en fin, esto es un reto y yo solo cumplo mi parte. Espero que les guste, y después subiré la segunda parte._

_Un beso_

_Mariana Masen_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Oh, muuuuuchas gracias por el recibimiento, queridas! Espero que les guste este último capitulo final. Y es que las cosas para Malfoy no acaban, ya que ahora tendrá que anunciar su matrimonio con Hermione al Dr. Granger. ¿Cómo lo trataran? Si son suspicaces se darán cuenta de que el primer capítulo deja ver los sentimientos de Hermione y en el segundo capítulo los sentimientos de Draco. Esa es la incógnita que veremos:_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

—Draco, ¿podemos irnos ya?—pidió Hermione con exasperación en la voz.

—En un momento, Hermione—gritó el aludido desde su habitación. Seguía mirándose desde el espejo con un sentimiento que jamás pensó que volvería a experimentar. No ahora, por ejemplo.

Estaba implecablemente vestido con traje y camisa blanca. Sus zapatos negros relucían ante las luces de las lámparas _muggles_ que Hermione tenía en su habitación.

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que apareció en el apartamento de Hermione, empapado de pies a cabeza, diciéndole que la quería y anhelaba casarse con ella. Hermione acepto después de una noche de caricias y gemidos. Incluso en ese momento, Draco no podía pedir nada más en su vida. Lo tenía todo, a pesar de que su padre estuviera indignado con su decisión.

Y jamás pensó que tendría que ir a casa de los Sres. Granger para pedir la mano de su hija. Se le hacía algo retrógrada y antiguo, que ni siquiera él, un Malfoy ceñido a las normas y costumbres de su familia, había imaginado que tenía que hacer algo por el estilo. Es decir, con que Hermione aceptara, ¿bastaba, no?, se repetía continuamente en su cabeza.

Tomo una cajita forrada de terciopelo verde oscuro con un elegante moño de seda, y se lo metió en el forro de su traje. Pensó con cierta aprensión que le depararía el destino aquella noche. Porque no solamente era un simple reunión con los padres de Hermione, sino era un reunión con los viejos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, osea el clan Comadreja y Potter.

—¿Quieres apurarte? Vamos a llegar tarde, Draco—gritó Hermione desde abajo a pleno pulmón.

Malfoy echó otra mirada a la habitación y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia. Y vió con una sonrisa como Hermione le echaba una mirada reprobatoria.

—Siempre pensé que tenía algo mal al enamorarme de tí—dijo a modo de saludo Hermione al estar entrando en su pequeño coche _muggle._

Ese era también otro cambio en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Hermione había insistido en comprar desde hace varias semanas un coche _muggle_ para trasladarse de un lado a otro. Draco al principio se limitó a escucharla pero después se contagió con su entusiasmo. Y con cierta satisfacción para él, compró un elegante _Mercedes no se qué_ de un color negro oscuro. Estaba profundamente orgulloso de él, como si fuera su hijo. La compra del coche fue un _regalo_ para Hermione, aunque en su interior era para sí mismo.

—¡Oh, vamos!—exclamo Draco, abriéndole una puerta a Hermione y dejarla pasar. Después se metió al coche y añadió dándole un beso—: Jamás imaginaste tener un hombre tan perfecto en tu vida.

—¡Eres un completo egocéntrico! —replico Hermione con diversión—, pero tienes suerte de que te quiera así.

—Entonces... ¿vamos a casa de tus padres?—dijo Malfoy después de estar largo rato en silencio.

—Ajá—afirmó Hermione mirando por la ventana—. Espero que te comportes, Draco.

—¿Comportarme?—bufó por lo bajo— Como si la Comadreja o Potty se comportaran.

—Y deja de decirles así, por favor—le espetó Hermione, enojándose— Son mis amigos y debes tenerles al menos respeto.

—Vale.—Y siguió manejando con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Draco?—lo llamo Hermione con voz suave— Me alegro de que estés aquí.

El aludido sonrió y le tomó la mano suavemente.

— Intentaré ser amable, Hermione—dijo fijando su vista en una casa al fondo—: Llegamos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo como cuando fuí a la Mansión Malfoy.—Intento consolarlo Hermione—. Y trataré de que Harry y Ron sean amables, cariño.

—¿Cariño?—repitió Malfoy con sorna—: ¿Cómo debo llamarte a tí entonces? ¿Corazoncito? ¿Amor mío? ¿Mione?

—No seas ridículo—replico Hermione, sonriendo—: Sólo llámame Mione cuando estemos solos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Hermione—sonrió Draco y la besó apasionadamente—: Es hora de bajar.

Malfoy le abrió la puerta con la varita y se apresuró a seguirla con nerviosismo.

—¡Vaya!—se asombró Malfoy por lo grande que era la casa. Se esperaba un casa pequeña— ¿Casa grande?—añadió tomando a la chica por la cintura con cierto aire posesivo.

—Los mortífagos quemaron la anterior en la Guerra—contesto lúgubremente Hermione. —Pero en fin... supongo que salió algo bueno de eso.

A Malfoy le dan ganas de darse un puñetazo por haber dicho eso, pero a Hermione no parece afectarle ese comentario. El chico sigue tomándola de la cintura regodeándose de tener a su lado a una chica tan bella como Hermione.

Entraron a la casa sin tocar pero enseguida los vieron y fueron a saludarlos. Malfoy miró a todos con semblante frío y serio; los Sres. Granger abrazaron a su hija efusivamente. Draco se sintió incómodo por primera vez en su vida al ver como Potter y la Comadreja lo miraban con evidente apatía.

—Oh, y este es Draco; mi prometido, mamá— se dirigió Hermione a él con una sonrisa cómplice. — Draco, él es mi papá Robert Granger y ella mi mamá Jean Granger.

Malfoy se quitó la máscara y se esforzó por sonreír cortésmente.

—Un placer conocerla, Sra. Granger. —exclamó cortésmente y le hizo una reverencia de las cuáles sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeño. —Sr. Granger, un placer—añadió estrechándole la mano y vió por el rabillo de ojo, cómo Hermione sonreía complacida.

—¡Oh, Hermione!—le comentó la Sra. Granger a su hija con emoción.— ¡Nos has traído al príncipe de Inglaterra! ¡Un placer, Draco! Hermione me ha comentado mucho sobre tí, querido.

«Querido», se repitió Malfoy; no se esperaba eso de parte de los padres de Hermione. Y atino a sonreír con franqueza, sólo como sabía hacerlo cuando estaba solo con Hermione.

—Un placer conocerte Draco—dijo el Sr. Granger, mirándole serio. —Hermione, cariño; ve a saludar a los Weasley, están ansiosos de conocer a tu novio y de verte, querida.

El Clan Comadreja a la acción, se dijo Draco a sí mismo. Seguramente querrán ver que Hermione no este poseída por la maldición Imperius.

Hermione saludó a Harry y a Ron con un abrazo caluroso.

—¡Oh, cuanto los he extrañado chicos! —dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo grupal y miró a Draco unos metros atrás—: Y aquí esta Draco, chicos.

—Malfoy—musitaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron con antipatía en el rostro.

—Potter, Co...Weasley—se corrigió a tiempo y volvió a tomar a Hermione de la cintura con aire triunfal y posesivo.

—Por el bien de todos, tratan de fingir que se lleven bien, ¿quieren?—Intervino Hermione, mirándolos fijamente a los tres.

—Créeme que será difícil, Hermione — replico Harry, mirando a Malfoy como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

—Lo será para ambos, Potter— contraatacó Malfoy, con Hermione firmemente agarrada de la cintura.

—¡Quién diría que estés trabajando con _muggles_!—se burló Ron mirando a Draco fijamente, como si se regocijara de su actual empleo.

—Algunos muggles tienen mas neuronas que tú, Weasley—respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa. Hermione a su lado dejó escapar una carcajada provocando que Ron la fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Ronald!—una voz de mujer los sobresaltó. Hermione volteó a ver a la hermosa chica que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Millicent!—Ron dió un respingo tan grande que Malfoy pensó que se iba a ahogar— Pensé que ya no vendrías.— Ron se separo de ellos y fue a reunirse con la joven, quién miraba al chico como si fuera un ser perfecto.

Hermione miró a Malfoy y a Harry con complicidad.

—La Comadreja se consiguió novia—le susurró Draco a Hermione, quien arrugó el ceño ante el apodo que usaba Malfoy.

—¿Quién es ella, Harry?—se dirigió Hermione a su amigo, quién miraba la escena con diversión.

—Es algo así como... la novia de Ron—replico Harry—. Aunque él asegura que no son nada.

—Menudo suertudo—susurró por lo bajo Malfoy.

—Espera...—susurró Hermione atando los cabos—. ¿Ella es Millicent Bulstrode?

—¿La que tenía la cara llena de acné?—añadió Malfoy, mirando a la pareja con recelo.

—Pero... ¿cómo?—balbució Hermione, desconcertada.

—No tengo la menor idea.—Respondió Harry con sinceridad.— Tengo que ir con Ginny, ¿vienes Hermione?—añadió Harry, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—Vamos—afirmó Malfoy, sorprendiendo a Harry y Hermione—. Tengo hambre.

Se dirigieron a la abarrotada cocina, en donde la Sra. Weasley y su madre comandaban la comida. En la mesa se encontraba sentado Harry (con Teddy en brazos), Ginny, Neville, Ron, George, Millicent, Luna con un joven sumamente elegante y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Hey, Hermione—dijo George desde su asiento. Estaba platicando animadamente con Angelina y Lee Jordan. —Te vez algo más... aristócrata.

—Muy gracioso, George—respondió Hermione, sentándose al lado de Ginny, con Draco a su lado.

—En serio Hermione; terminarás convirtiéndote en toda una Malfoy—Afirmó George, como si la idea lo atemorizara.

—¿Y qué demonios tiene eso de malo? Es un honor, mas bien—Intervino un cabreado Draco Malfoy, mirando a George como si quisiera matarlo—. Mas bien diría, ¿qué se siente haber estado a un paso de convertirse en un Weasley? Eso sí que sería deplorable.

—No me intimidas, Malfoy; tú y tu familia están en la ruina. Es una suerte que la traición de tu madre les haya ahorrado Azkabán a la escoria de tu padre y a tí. —Respondió George, serenamente.

Ese pequeño comentario provocó que el pequeño autocontrol que Malfoy había intentado mantener por Hermione se desbordara y sacará toda su furia y enojo. Toda la frustración que había sentido al ver como Hermione sonreía al ver al idiota de la Comadreja menor. Él no era digno de ella.

—¡Cállate pobretón!—grito Malfoy colérico, levantándose de su asiento. Hermione gimió en su oreja e intento hacer que se sentara de nuevo.

—¡Draco Malfoy!—soltó Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Serás...!—George se levanto de su asiento, con una cara muy desagradable e intentaba zafarse de Lee Jordan (quien intentaba sentarlo).

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?—La voz de la Sra. Weasley hizo que Malfoy y George se giraran y recordaran donde estaban. Malfoy salió del comedor y Hermione oyó como azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

—Gracias, George—musitó Hermione sarcástica, volviéndose hacia el aludido. Miró a sus papás que observaban la escena un tanto pálidos y confundidos. —Vengo en un momento.—Añadió viéndolos fijamente..

—No espera, iré yo—la intercepto su padre, mirándola fijamente— Hace rato que quería hablar con él a solas.

—Está bien—Hermione dió un hondo suspiro y añadió—: iré a respirar aire fresco.

La joven salió hacia el pequeño jardín trasero. A su salida, la Sra. Weasley empezó a regañar a George con una mirada fulminante.

—Creo que yo también necesito aire—dijo Harry después de un momento.—¿Vienes Ron?

—Eh... claro.

Ambos amigos salieron hacia el patio trasero intentando pensar en que decirle a Hermione. Después de unos momentos, la Sra. Granger intento animar el ambiente poniendo música _muggle_ y trayendo la comida que había preparado junto a la Sra. Weasley.

* * *

¿Qué carajos se creía la Comadreja con decirle semejante idiotez? Como si él fuera la perfección en persona. Bufó por lo bajó y siguió sentado en la acera de aquella calle _muggle._ Se volteó al oír unos ruidos de paso acercarse al él, pero se asombró al Sr. Granger en vez de Hermione. Volvió su cabeza hacia el frente intentando parecer indiferente ante la atenta mirada del papá de Hermione.

—Hola—lo saludo Robert Granger sentándose a su lado—. Menudo embrollo, ¿no?

—¿Qué quiere, señor?—dijo él a modo de saludo.

—Sólo charlar contigo. Y no me llames señor, dime Robert; vamos a ser familia al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—Eso creo—titubeó Malfoy y volteó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el hombre—. No soy bueno, al menos no como usted querría para su hija.

—Puede ser, ¿sabes qué es lo impresionante de Hermione?—Malfoy negó con la cabeza—. Que a ella le importa un bledo tu pasado, chaval. Y a nosotros también si ella esta feliz.

—Es usted un estúpido—musito Malfoy mirándolo fijamente, de una manera que al Sr. Granger piensa que parece mayor de lo que es.— O al menos finge serlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?—repite Malfoy, en un siseo furioso— Porque yo maltrate a su hija durante años...

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabe—Malfoy se levanta desesperado de que no entienda como es realmente—. Intente que a su hija la expulsarán de Hogwarts a cada oportunidad, la llamé _sangre sucia_ —lo más vil que pude haber hecho— la molestaba a cada oportunidad, quise hacerle daño en varias ocasiones. Mi tía la torturo frente a mis ojos y yo no hice nada para impedirlo; inclusive me alegre de que sufriera un poco después de que todo. Que sintiera lo que era realmente la guerra, como yo lo sabía perfectamente.

—Por Dios...

—E hice más cosas espantosas que no quiero mencionar... Soy un ser despreciable y aún así ustedes me tratan mejor que lo han hecho mis padres en tantos años.

—Pero la amas, ¿no? A pesar de todo, la amas, ¿verdad?

—Al principio la odiaba por ser condenamente perfecta en todo a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_, a pesar de que no tenía toda la formación que yo había tenido toda mi vida. Y después, cuando la vi allí torturada e inventándose una historia a pesar de la horrible tortura... la admiré y la envidié. Envidié como era capaz de arriesgarse por alguien que amaba e inconscientemente supe que yo quería ser amado así alguna vez... —Draco sonrió recordando cuando besó a Hermione por primera vez—. Y la amo... a pesar que hay día en que me arrepienta de estar con ella, pero ella lo vale y por mucho.

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Robert con una determinación en sus ojos.

—Y si no quiere que este con su hija, lo entenderé; pero le advierto que jamás podre separarme de ella. A menos de que ella ya no me quiera... —Su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, pero se aclaró la garganta—. Pero espero que lleguemos a buenos términos, Robert.

—No pude haber encontrado a alguien más digno de mi Hermione—replico Robert Granger, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos—Ven, vamos a comer algo... Supongo que no desagradará las coles de Brusela, ¿no?

—No, en absoluto—replico Draco, sonriendo torcidamente—. Creo que Hermione se preguntará en donde estamos.— Y por primera vez en la noche, se sintió digno de estar allí. O al menos quiso creerlo.

* * *

—Adiós mamá, papá. Vendré a verlos pronto—Hermione se despidió con un abrazo caluroso.

—Adiós chaval, nos veremos pronto—dijo Robert Granger estrechándole la mano a Draco. —Cuida de Hermione.

—Claro, adiós; fue una cena maravillosa, Sra. Granger—replico Malfoy intentando sonreír. —Y nos veremos...

Hermione miró a su novio con atención; algo había cambiado en él después de que regresará con su padre a cenar.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó al estar en el automóvil— Estas bastante serio; mas de lo normal.

—Todo esta bien—respondió él, tomándole de la mano.

Y era cierto, porque a pesar de que se enfrentarían a un infierno para que la gente aceptará su relación; siempre tendría a una paciente y amorosa compañera a su lado. A _su_ Hermione, a pesar de que sonará igual de cursi como la Comadreja.

—Llegamos—Anunció Draco al llegar al apartamento—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y sacó la caja de terciopelo. Se la coloco en la mano, intentando contenerse para no romper el momento. Guardo silencio, intentando descubrir lo que pensaba Hermione. A pesar de saber Legeremencia, no tenía ganas de ver ese lado de Hermione. Deja de ser tan estúpidamente cursi, se recriminó mentalmente.

—Oh—Hermione lo abrió lentamente y miró el pequeño anillo con asombro. —¿Me lo pones?

—Claro— Malfoy le puso el anillo lentamente, grabando ese momento en su memoria.

—¿No deberías decir algo?—intervino Hermione después de que le colocara el anillo. —¿Unas palabras, tal vez?

—No soy bueno con eso... lo único que sé es que si te amara menos podría ser capaz de hablar más. Y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré y odiaré al mismo tiempo... —Soltó una nerviosa carcajada— Quiero asegurarme de que pases toda tu vida a mí, Hermione.

—Claro que lo haré—Hermione sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Por Merlín, que lo haré! A pesar de que quiera ahorcarte cada vez que oigo tus apodos a Ron o a Harry, pero no sabría que haría sin tí. ¿Me prometes algo?

—Lo que sea.

—No llamemos a nuestro hijo con un nombre raro, por el amor de Dios.

—No lo prometo—replico Malfoy uniendo sus labios a los de Hermione.

Y Hermione dió gracias a Aquél Suceso Innombrable después de haberlo aborrecido tanto tiempo. Porque... ¿qué sería de ella sin Draco Malfoy? Al fin y al cabo, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no? Era la ley de la vida.

* * *

_¡Y es el final! :'( Siento que no me quedo tan bien como quise, pero bueeeeeeno, se hizo lo que podía, ya que era ahora o nunca. Espero que pasen al foro de las Weird Sister a votarme en la sección de Reto: Una charla pendiente._ ___Si son suspicaces se darán cuenta de que el primer capítulo deja ver los sentimientos de Hermione y en el segundo capítulo los sentimientos de Draco. Me gusto la plática de Draco con Robert Granger, en fin..._

___Un beso y dejen su review :)_

___Mariana Masen_


End file.
